A work machine, such as a construction work machine, an agricultural work machine or a forestry work machine, typically includes a power unit in the form of an internal combustion (IC) engine. The IC engine may either be in the form of a compression ignition engine (i.e., diesel engine) or a spark ignition engine (i.e., gasoline engine). For most heavy work machines, the power unit is in the form of a diesel engine having better lugging, pull-down and torque characteristics for associated work operations.
The step load response of an IC engine in transient after a load impact is a feature mostly influenced by the engine displacement, the hardware of the engine (e.g., whether it has a standard turbocharger, a turbocharger with waste gate or variable geometry, etc.), and by the software strategy for driving the air and fuel actuators (e.g., exhaust gas recirculation, turbocharger with variable geometry turbine (VGT), fuel injector configuration, etc.) with respect to the requirements of emissions legislation (e.g., visible smoke, nitrous oxides (NOx), etc.), noise or vibrations. The load impact may be the result of a drivetrain load (e.g., an implement towed behind the work machine) or an external load (i.e., a non-drivetrain load). External loads can be classified as including both parasitic and auxiliary loads. Parasitic loads are non-drivetrain loads placed upon an engine through normal operation of the work machine, without operator intervention (e.g., an engine cooling fan, hydraulic oil cooling circuit pump, etc.). Auxiliary loads are non-drivetrain loads placed upon an engine through selective operator intervention (e.g., an auxiliary hydraulic load such as an unloading auger on a combine, a front end loader, a backhoe attachment, etc.)
Engine systems as a whole react in a linear manner during the application of a transient load. Initially, the load is applied to the drive shaft of the IC engine. The IC engine speed decreases when the load increases. The engine speed drop is influenced by whether the governor is isochronous or has a speed droop. The air flow is increased to provide additional air to the IC engine by modifying the air actuators. A time delay is necessary to achieve the new air flow set point. The fuel injection quantity, which is nearly immediate, is increased with respect to both the smoke limit and maximum allowable fuel quantity. The engine then recovers to the engine speed set point. The parameters associated with an engine step load response in transient after a load impact are the speed drop and the time to recover to the engine set point.
An IC engine may be coupled with an infinitely variable transmission (IVT) which provides continuous variable output speed from 0 to maximum in a stepless fashion. An IVT typically includes hydrostatic and mechanical gearing components. The hydrostatic components convert rotating shaft power to hydraulic flow and vice versa. The power flow through an IVT can be through the hydrostatic components only, through the mechanical components only, or through a combination of both depending on the design and output speed.
A work machine including an IC engine coupled with an IVT may exhibit problems to be overcome in two ways: First, sudden loads placed on the drivetrain or vehicle hydraulic functions cause the engine speed to decrease. The response time to change the IVT ratio to reduce engine load once decreased is slower than necessary to prevent substantial engine speed drop and sometimes stall. Second, when an external load is applied to the IC engine, such as when filling the bucket of a front end loader on an IVT vehicle, the operator may command a vehicle speed substantially more than what is capable from the IC engine. Under these conditions the IVT output torque and speed may result in excessive wheel slippage and other undesirable characteristics. Likewise, if an external load from another external function to the transmission is activated, such as hydraulic functions, the external load combined with the transmission output capability may place the engine in an overload condition.
The demands for increased performance and fuel economy will increase significantly for work machines within the next decade. This will be complicated by the implementation of devices to reduce emissions. The increasing size and productivity of work machines is expected to result in power demand higher than will be available from economical single internal combustion engines. This will drive the development of vehicles using very large, heavy and expensive industrial engines. The complexity and cost of such engines may be prohibitive and curtail the implementation of higher capacity machinery.
One method around the problem is to use hybrid electric-IC engine technology with a storage battery to supplement the internal combustion engine with electric power boost. This is expected to work very well, but the electric power boost is only available for relatively short periods of time. The amount of time available for electric boost is determined by the size of the battery. Batteries with enough capacity to provide sustained levels of power boost will of necessity be large, heavy and costly, thus limiting their practicality.
Another advantage with battery boosted hybrids is the ability to operate electrical drives with the IC engine shut down. For example, the HVAC, lights, air compressors, cooling fans, grain tank unloading systems, etc., could be operated without the need to start the IC engine. The length of time these drives can be operated with the engine off is limited, again, by the size of the battery. Batteries large enough to do significant work for extended time periods with the engine off may be too large, heavy and costly to be practical.
What is needed in the art is a work machine and corresponding method of operation providing sustained, increased power capability with many of the advantages of electric-IC engine hybrids, while still meeting increasingly stringent emissions requirements.